


50 Shades of Crane

by ShaunaAnn



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: After the Island, Erotica, F/M, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaAnn/pseuds/ShaunaAnn
Summary: Inspired by Love Island The Game Season 2.  Explicit sex scene between MC and Gary, six months after winning the show.  This is just a start, I plan to develop the story more soon.  I’d love to know what you think! 💕
Relationships: Gary/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	50 Shades of Crane

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Love Island The Game Season 2. Explicit sex scene between MC and Gary, six months after winning the show. This is just a start, I plan to develop the story more soon. I’d love to know what you think! 💕

It had been six months since Gary and I had won Love Island and walked away with $50k between us. We’d both returned to our daily activities, Gary as a crane operator and me as a student. Not wanting to be apart, I immediately had given notice at my apartment and had moved into Gary’s house until we had time to start looking for a new place, something the two of us would choose together and use our prize money as a down payment for.

I loved my life with Gary. It was like a dream come true. Every night was filled with the best sex I’d ever had in my life and every morning I awoke with his strong arms wrapped around me. This morning was no exception. 

I turned to face my man, still blissfully asleep. His blond locks stood in every direction and his mouth was all pouty and kissable. I snuggled closer, thinking how lucky I was that this man loved me. I felt his arms tighten around me and he planted a kiss on my forehead. 

“Hey, you,” he said, smiling at me sleepily. “Admiring the scenery, are you?” He laughed as I swiped at his chest playfully. 

I snuggled closer, burying my face in his neck. “I was just thinking about how lucky we are to have found each other, babe,” I said.

Gary stroked my long blonde hair. “We are lucky, Princess. I’ll always be grateful I went to Love Island because it led me to you,” he said, twirling a lock of my hair around his index finger. 

“Awww babe,” I murmured, kissing his neck. Gary pulled me closer, until I was on top of him. I sat up, straddling him, to see his cheeky grin.

“I reckon this is a great way to start our day, what do you think?” He said, waggling his eyebrows. 

I giggled, collapsing onto his chest, then planting soft kisses all the way up to his lips. I lingered there, gently biting his lower lip while he moaned. He slowly thrusted his hips upward, while I ground my core down on to him. He was already hard and I felt my pj bottoms becoming drenched as well. 

Gary’s hands moved to my hips, sliding his thumbs under the waistband of my bottoms. He slid them down my thighs as I lifted up and helped shimmy myself out of the garment. He sat up, with me still in his lap, legs on either side of him. I reached down between our bodies and felt his hardened cock, begging to be set free from his boxers. He slipped his arms around me and with one swift motion, the pajama top I had been wearing was gone. I put a finger into the waistband of his boxers and snapped it while kissing him. “These have got to go,” I said in a low, raspy voice. 

Gary chuckled, “Yes, ma’am,” as I moved aside momentarily for him to remove the offending underwear. As soon as he did, I pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him once again.  
He cupped my breasts, rolling my hard nipples between his fingers. I guided his cock into place and lowered myself on to him, gasping in pleasure. The size of him never ceased to amaze me, and I wanted all of him.  
Gary moaned, thrusting upwards, my body matching his rhythm. “Oh God....,” he groaned.

We locked eyes and I bent to kiss him urgently while maintaining the tempo. When I came up for air, Gary leaned up to catch my nipple in his mouth, one hand kneading the other breast and the other hand on my hip. I cupped Gary’s cheek and ran my hands through his golden hair. “Gary... oh my God, Gary,” I moaned as his tongue flicked over my hardened nipples, first teasing one, then moving to the other. 

Before I knew what was happening, Gary’s arms were around my waist and then I was lying on the bed, legs spread wide with Gary above me. He grinned cheekily, locking eyes with me as he lowered himself to my aching core.

I put my legs over his muscular shoulders, giving him better access to me as I slid my hands into his hair once again. “Oh yes, baby,” I gasped as his tongue found just the right spot.  
I pushed his head down and he eagerly lapped at my wet core while slipping first one, then two fingers inside me. His other hand gripped my hip as I ground myself into his mouth. I could feel him smile against my skin as he continued his work. 

Howling in pleasure, I lost myself completely to this man. I was his and he was mine. Finally, I couldn’t bear it any longer so I grabbed his biceps, pulling him up to me. “I need you inside me, Gary, please...” I breathed into his ear, gently nipping at his ear lobe. 

He kissed me, smiling against my lips and breathed, “Alright, since you said please...” 

I wrapped my long legs around him and he thrust into me, deep and hard. I was coming undone and Gary began thrusting faster until finally we came together, moaning as our passion washed over us in wave after wave. 

We collapsed in a tangled heap among the sheets, both breathing heavily. I rested my head on Gary’s chest, listening to his heart race. He hugged me close and breathed, “Babe, you’re amazing.” He tilted my chin up and kissed me again. 

I smiled at him, returning his kiss. “Remember when we had to try to be quiet at the Villa?” I giggled.

Gary laughed, “Princess, I’m pretty sure everyone on the island knew when we were doing bits... you didn’t exactly do a great job of being quiet about it,” he laughed when I swiped at his chest. 

“Oh no, that’s so embarrassing!” I groaned, covering my eyes. 

“I’m not complaining... I was the envy of every lad on the island!” Gary said, kissing my forehead.

“So speaking of the island... I got a text from Lottie last night. The reunion is coming up soon... do you want to go?” I pulled back to see what his reaction would be. I was excited about the reunion and seeing the girls again. I thought Gary would be as well but I wanted to gauge his reaction to the news. 

“Of course! I’m looking forward to showing off your engagement ring and telling them all about our plans for the house! There are a few people I’m not eager to see, but I’ll just avoid them,” he said, chucking my chin and smiling. “Now, as much as I hate to leave our nest, duty calls. I think we’re both going to have a great day after that workout,” he winked at me, rose from the bed, and started for the shower. 

I admired his bare ass as he made for the bathroom and inspiration struck. “Hey, mind if I join you? You know, we should save water and all that,” I called after him. 

Gary peeked out from behind the bathroom door and smiled cheekily. “Now that’s a cause I can support, Princess.”


End file.
